kitty_vs_dulcineafandomcom-20200214-history
Puss in Boots
"There is no greater adventure than protecting those you care about." ~Puss in Boots, Episode 5, Adventure Puss in Boots is the protagonist and title character of the Netflix Original Series The Adventures of Puss Boots. In the series, he is voiced by Eric Bauza. In the Shrek movies, as well as Puss in Boots, 2011, he is voiced by Antonio Banderas. Background He used to be a wandering adventurer after having been exiled from his hometown, San Ricardo. His early life in San Ricardo had been one of mischief, leading it right beside his partner-in-crime, Humpty Alexander Dumpty. His path, however, had officially diverged from his friend's after he was declared a town hero for saving the Comandante's mother, rewarded with his signature cavalier hat, belt, sword, and boots, earning the name Puss in Boots. Inspired by his adoptive mother Imelda, he had since led a life of honor and valor. A betrayal from the extremely hurt and jealous Humpty Dumpty led him to be cast out from his hometown. He had been tricked into robbing the San Ricardo Bank and was forced to leave. At one point in his exile, he encountered El Guante Blanco (literally 'The White Glove') who endeavored to mentor his swordsmanship, even having claimed to have helped him perfect his 'spinning-through-the-air' trick. Master and apprentice have since went on their separate ways. Jack Sprat is also referenced by Puss as someone who accompanied him on some of his adventures. Physical Appearance Puss is a romantic, swashbuckling Spaniard adventurer with a flair for the dramatic. Striped, orange fur cover his body. He dons a cavalier's hat, a belt with a sword, and a pair of Corinthian-made leather boots. He often overpowers his enemies by distracting them with "cute kitten" eyes. He also exhibits common cat behavior such as coughing up hairballs and chasing spotlights, usually resulting in his defeat or capture. Puss in Boots Movie Puss starred in the prequel film, which revealed his true origins. He was abandoned as a kitten in a basket, which somehow found its way to the doorstep of an orphanage in a Spanish town called San Ricardo. He was taken in by the head of the orphanage, Imelda, who became his foster mother. He befriended a young Humpty Alexander Dumpty, who gave him his name Puss, and they became brothers in heart with a dream: To find the Magic Beans so they may find the Giant's Castle and get the Golden Eggs of the Golden Goose, setting themselves up for life. Throughout their childhood, Puss and Humpty got in and out of trouble, stealing various beans in their search for the magic beans until one day, Puss saved the mother of the Captain of the Guard (Comandante)from a bull, and was regarded as a hero when Imelda gave him a pair of boots to wear with pride. This event, however, drove a wedge between Puss and Humpty as Puss didn't want to steal anymore while Humpty continued and thought Puss was breaking their promise. One night, Humpty tricked Puss into helping him rob the San Ricardo bank. Chased by the guards, they passed the orphanage and seen by Imelda, who was heartbroken to see, from her perspective, her son, Puss, having returned to his thieving ways. The chase ended at a bridge where the money fell over the bridge and was lost, and Humpty fell and couldn't get back up as he begged Puss to help him. Angry that Humpty had tricked him and branded him an outlaw, Puss told him to help himself, left him to the guards and fled San Ricardo. Over years, Puss became a swashbuckling hero but wanted by the law, as he searched for a way to clear his name and repay the stolen money, when he found himself at a bar where he heard of two murderous outlaws, Jack & Jill, in possession of the magic beans he had long sought. He broke into their hotel room, set on the stealing the beans but so did a masked cat with the same intention, causing them to get caught and run out. Puss chased after the masked cat back to a bar with a bunch of other cats, where they both have a dance fight and a sword fight, ending with Puss smacking her over the head with a guitar, which upsets the cat so much that she rips her mask off and reveals to a surprised Puss that she is in fact a woman. Puss then reunites with Humpty Dumpty who also introduces her as Kitty Softpaws, named because she can take things without anyone even noticing they are gone (as she does frequently with Puss's hat, boots, and money simply to tease him) and asks him to join them in finding the beans, planting them, and getting the golden eggs which lie at the top. Puss immediately refuses, and even after Kitty tries to woo him into going with them, he denies, and then tells her his history with Humpty and how everything went wrong (though she falls asleep while he is telling the story out of boredom). After Humpty, who had followed the two, explains to Puss that he wants a second chance, Puss agrees to help him find the beans/golden eggs, making it clear that he is doing it for the town and his mother who adopted him, not for Humpty. The three of them set off to find Jack and Jill, finally seeing them coming towards them, hiding in a canyon type place in the desert. Kitty jumps onto their cart which is pulled by warthogs, followed by Puss, while Humpty readies their getaway vehicle. Puss lowers Kitty into the back of the cart, who struggles to open the box the beans are held in (which is around Jack's hand), with Puss urging her to use her claws. She finally admits to him that she has no claws, which wakes up one of the baby warthogs sleeping in the back. Puss drops in beside her and opens the box with his claws as Kitty quiets the baby pig, giving him to Puss as she uses her paws to get the beans from Jack's hand, giving them to Puss. Just as they are about to leave, Puss accidentally backs up and steps on two pig's tails, alerting Jack and Jill, who drop into the bottom where they are. They manage to get outside, jam the levers to force their seats to stay up, and tie up their heads, signaling Humpty to get their own cart besides the one they're on now. Kitty jumps onto the cart, but Jill headbutts Puss before he can, briefly knocking him out and causing him to drop the beans, which bounce around the top of the cart, almost falling off. Puss gets them back while fighting Jill, who somehow escaped, but she grabs him and dangles him over the edge of the cart and the canyon, about to drop him. Humpty rams the side of their cart and Puss lands back in their cart, and they get away. Kitty explains to Puss, as they are riding in the cart, that her adoptive owners got her claws removed for an unknown reason (although she does suggest it was for shredding the curtains or "playing too roughly with the hamster"). They make it to the perfect spot to plant them, being directed in the right way by Humpty, and plant the beans in a bare, sandy area, right as a storm cloud comes overhead, and a giant funnel of green-lit clouds and wind comes spinning down the place they planted the beans, cracking the sand, then suddenly disappearing, leaving only a small weed where the beans are buried. Kitty suggests Humpty talk to it and he does, but he barely gets a few words out before a giant beanstalk shoots up out of the ground, taking them with it, higher and higher into the clouds before it finally stops. The three got off and surprisingly are able to stand and walk on the clouds without difficulty, although their voices grow higher due to the thin air (their voices return to normal in the normal air pressure of the castle.) They see a castle type building and they enter it, not having to fear the giant, as Humpty says it's been dead for years; although, there is a beast in the castle, which if gazed upon, allegedly turns the gazer to stone though no one knows for sure because none have lived to tell the tale. They cross the water far below and get to the island. With only a small run-in with whatever the beast is, they find the golden eggs and a gosling that lays them. They take the gosling because the eggs are far too heavy and make it to the edge of the island before the rope they used to get across is broken, and they fall down into the canyon, the beast not far behind. As they are trying to get away, Kitty falls into the water, unable to pull herself back onto the branch due to her not having claws, but she is saved by Puss. They escape and get back down to the ground, cutting the beanstalk down and rejoicing over getting the golden goose. They briefly dance, Puss and Kitty were about to kiss when Humpty pulls Kitty aside to tell her to not lose focus, obviously talking about her falling in love with Puss. Kitty seems about to tell Puss something, but is interrupted by Humpty and leaves to get rest, leaving Humpty and Puss outside with the goose. Puss tells Humpty he is glad to have his brother back, and Humpty goes to sleep with the goose lying on top of him. Meanwhile, Jack and Jill suddenly come up behind Puss and knock him unconscious. When Puss awakens, he is lying in the desert surrounded by birds, which he shoos away. He finds footprints and wagon tracks around him, and he follows them to the town he was adopted in. He sees a shadow of Humpty being held by Jack and Jill, and he follows them to save him, only to find them laughing and celebrating. Humpty explains to him how the only thing he wanted against Puss was revenge, and everyone had been working for him, even Jack and Jill. Puss doesn't fight against arrest (told not to by his adoptive mother) and sees Kitty as he is being led away in a carrier, knowing she has betrayed him. While in jail, he finds the Jack who had the beans first in the same cell, and he tells Puss that the beast is in fact the gosling's mother and will destroy the town trying to get her baby back. Puss escapes using his adorably big eyes to practically hypnotize the guard, and Kitty comes back to do the rest. She helps Puss escape, and he goes to find Humpty. Puss tells him that the mother is going to come back for her baby, and Humpty finally agrees to help save the town. They lead the mother goose to the bridge, which breaks under her weight, and Puss has to hold onto a rope that Humpty is holding onto to be sure he doesn't fall into the wreckage. The gosling was also caught by a rope, but it is breaking, and Humpty lets go of his rope, so Puss can save the baby to make sure the mother does not destroy the whole town. He does save her, and later finds Humpty has been turned into a golden egg, which the mother takes and flies back to the castle. Puss and Kitty get away from the guards still, and Kitty says she will see him again soon, showing that she has taken his boots. During the first half of the credits, it shows Humpty once again in his regular egg form riding the goose in the clouds, and Puss and Kitty finally kiss. Personality (The adventures of Puss in Boots) In his old past life, Puss in Boots was more like an outlaw, a nomad, a free spirited, a self-centered, needing none. Despite this he still likes to be a savior and has but 3 rules: 1. To save and be kind to a lady, 2. Always seek for adventure, and 3. Be kind to orphans, although his rules change in some episodes. That changed when he broke the spell of the hidden city of San Lorenzo (and with a little bit of convincing of the townspeople), he had to stay and protect the townspeople and its treasure from the upcoming bandits and Puss's old enemies and tricky friends. This shows he has a selfless heart and will take responsibility for his action and mistakes. He is a kind soul who will help those in need and he states that there are three things he loves most of all: action, adventure and protecting those he cares about. In fact, when he feels he is a danger to the town of San Lorenzo, he will leave to ensure their safety(which is exactly what happened in the series finale). Despite being a hero, he admits he is not a lone wolf but a people's person or "Cat". Puss in Boots is very skillful in fighting, does long jumps-and-spins-in-the-air, although he still acts in a normal cat-like behavior when seeing strings and mice. Like in Sphinx, '''Puss in Boots admits that he's bad at riddles, and he's a cat of action,' NOT a cat of words. And in '''Adventure,' he kinda misses being in his old days, adventuring with his white horse, Babieca and old friends like Jack Sprat. There are times when Puss in Boots is taken advantage of, as he cannot say no to orphans or Dulcinea so they continue to ask him for favors and Jack Sprat takes advantage of him to use Puss in Boots to get treasure. He can also at times have bouts of unintelligence, at one point not understanding what Jack Sprat was talking about defeating the whirlwind, as he couldn't understand the physics behind it. He also stated he doesn't read often and that he believes brawn beats brain, though Dulcinea teaches him otherwise. However, this kindness has also helped others such as Cleevil who turned a new leaf thanks to Puss's trust in her. He also developed a bond with a dragon and was unwilling to leave it despite the destruction it caused. He has stated he is a great judge of character. There are times when he can be insensitive, as he is a horrible listener due to being single minded and absorbed and can also be rather impatient and accidentally say insensitive things but means well. He admits that he is terrible at admitting when he is bad at something or afraid of something since he is a hero and he believes he needs to fear nothing and be perfect, though he is getting better at controlling himself. As a hero, he wants to help others to the point that he sometimes meddles in their business, whether they want to or not. He also takes pride in his role as hero, feeling needed and dislikes the idea of being a sidekick or being less then, shown in Episode 10 when he felt upstaged by Dulcinea after she gained super strength and a magic sword. He can also show a more jealous side, particularly when other men pay attention to Dulcinea and is particularly protective of her. He gives her romantic gestures and calls her beautiful though the two still remain friends at the moment. The two even share everything about each other, showing how strong their bond is. He also believes that he is a ladies' man and feels his pride hurt when people think otherwise. While he does not like to admit it, he has a strong fear of dogs, characteristic of his species. He also has a fear of bees, and spiders, but his friend Dulcinea helps him to not be afraid. Skills and abilities Despite his small size, Puss is a capable fighter even when outnumbered against much larger opponents. He is skilled with a sword and often practically dances around his enemies who can't keep up with him. His trademark attack is using his cute nature by staring up at his foes with an innocent, wide-eyed, expression, which softens his foes' hearts, and then quickly attacking with his sword or his sharp claws. And he some times fights dirty. Trivia * In the movie 'Puss in Boots', his girlfriend is Kitty Softpaws. It is unknown where Dulcinea was at this time due to the fact that the series was made three year after the movie, but the series is set before he meets Kitty. * In the movie he is voiced by Antonio Banderas, but in the Netflix series he is voiced by Eric Bauza. * ''He has a fear of dogs, bees and the ocean (he may have overcome this in Cat Fish), but ironically he can swim. * He always lands on his feet. * He always keeps keys in his boots, which he says is extremely painful but he feels it is most secure that way. * He mentions that you should always seek adventure, help a lady, and be kind to orphans. * He has shown little talents aside from being a hero (which includes telling stories being an adventurer and fencing). However, he does prove to be a good horse rider and good minstrel. * He has stated that he has always wanted to be a pirate. * He had to leave San Lorenzo presumably because his personality is “too strong" according to Sino. Because of this, he's the only other person besides Dulcinea to remember the adventures he has in San Lorenzo * There is an episode called Puss in Book: Trapped in an epic tale where you can choose the story. * He can be self minded sometimes. * He doesn't like portals he likes it being called a gateway. * He appeared as a cameo in Shrek the Musical. Gallery Puss_and_dulcinea_nose_kiss_by_sonamyfire-davdcgh.png Puss-in-boots-s6.jpg Tumblr_p3jnspTA4t1rx202ko3_500.png Tumblr_p7uwxlct2V1reahpvo1_400.gif A.jpg Rose.jpg Delete.jpg PIB S6E9 NotADate.jpg Lmao.jpg Dulc.gif Puss and Kitty teamwork.jpg 32.jpg 31.gif 30.jpg 29.png 27.png 26.png 25.gif 24.gif 23.png 22.png 21.png 20.jpg 19.png 18.png 17.png 16..gif 15.png 13.jpg 13..png 10.png 9.png 5.gif 2.gif pxd lol.jpg pxd2.jpg pxd4.jpg pxd.jpg pxd15.jpg Puss_and_Dulcinea_Gato_de_Botas_gif_03_holding_hands_mãos_dadas.gif pxd3.png Category:Male character Category:Cats Category:Puss in Boots Category:Movie